1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyamide composition, and more particularly to a flame retardant nylon fiber, used to make a flame retardant carpet.
2. The Prior Art
A number of metal compounds have been reported in the literature as flame retardants or flame retardant synergists for various substrates.
A flame retarding composition for insulating wires is taught in Japanese Kokai No. J81 41 239, hereby incorporated by reference. The composition comprises chlorinated polyethylene (chlorine content 30 to 45 percent), a zinc compound and an oxide or sulfide of antimony, zirconium or molybdenum.
Fire retarded polyamide compositions are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,432 to Maslen et al., hereby incorporated by reference. The compositions comprise at least 10 weight percent polyamide, e.g., nylon 6, and at least 60 weight percent fire retardant materials, comprising halogenated organic compounds of preferably 50 weight percent halogen and optionally a synergist for the halogenated compounds, e.g., antimony, tin, zinc, iron and molybdenum oxides and zinc borate, used singly, in admixture or in the form of mixed oxides, such as zinc ferrite.
Flame resistant fibers or textiles are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,073 to Pleskun, hereby incorporated by reference. The fibers/textiles are treated or saturated with a metallic complex, preferably a molybdenum compound, in the presence of a catalyst, preferably a gaseous halogen.
Flame retardant polyamide fiber for use in carpets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,298 to Schwartz et al., hereby incorporated by reference. The polyamide fiber has incorporated therein 1 to 15 weight percent zinc borate and 1 to 15 weight percent of an organic halide.
Flame retardant carpets are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,926 and 4,097,630, both to Schwartz et al., hereby incorporated by reference. The face fibers of those carpets have either zinc oxide or zinc hydroxide incorporated therein.
Although these patents constitute a major contribution to the art of flame retardants, generally, investigations have been continued to develop an improved flame retardant carpet without sacrificing other physical properties.